


Ask and Ye Shall Receive

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Series: Loose Lips [2]
Category: Veronica Mars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to ask Jason something he just doesn't know how, so he falls back on old habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and Ye Shall Receive

  
Chris sits on set watching Jason shoot a scene with Ryan. It’s been three weeks since the day in the trailer, and Chris thinks he’s lost his mind. It’s the only explanation. He had a full-on, mind-altering _fantasy_ and now he’s in hell. Every day for the last three weeks he’s sat and watched, waited for some sign from Jason acknowledging what they did, that they’d fucked and it was _good._

He’s at the end of his rope because Jason _told him_ if he wanted to fuck again, he’d have to _say_ something, but Jason hasn’t let on all that _he_ wants to fuck again. There have been no stolen glances, no touches that last a bit too long, nothing, not a word. Chris is at a total loss. Well, he was until five minutes ago, when a PA came in and told the cast Kristen from TV Guide Online would be here this afternoon to talk to everyone about filming the last episode of the show. Chris is a pretty firm believer in the old saying ‘don’t change what isn’t broken.’ He decides that he’ll have to spend some quality time with Ms. Vietch today.

***

Jason is still filming when Kristen and her crew arrive, but Chris knows Jason notices the flurry of activity that an outsider brings to the set. Chris makes his way over determinedly; one eye on Kristen, one eye on Jason.

He saunters nearby as Kristen speaks with Tina and then Percy. Chris slides in as the two walk toward the food services table and Kristen is left alone. She’s waiting patiently to get time with who she really wants to speak to, Jason Dohring and Kristen Bell.

When Chris makes his presence known, Kristen turns to him and stops to chat. She asks the same old tired questions, now with the added topic of what he thinks the chances of a season four are, and Chris signing on for the Grey’s Anatomy spin-off.

When she finally gets around to asking about the pretty intense scene he has to film with Logan, Chris can’t help that his gaze flies to Jason. Jason is standing nearby, but not _quite_ close enough for him hear what Chris is saying. The cameras aren’t rolling right this second, but they haven’t finished and will probably start the scene again in a few minutes.

Kristen is waiting for an answer, but Chris’ mouth feel like cotton. The moment Chris met Jason’s gaze, his mouth went dry as a bone; Jason’s eyes are smoldering black and pinned on him like no one else existed in this room, let alone this earthly plane.

Chris can’t break the stare, but he’s gained control of his mouth again and starts to speak. His body’s on auto-pilot and gives the cookie-cutter answer they all are instructed to rattle off whenever asked about anything about Logan, Piz and Veronica, and then he goes in for the kill. It’s really pretty ballsy of him, talking about Jason like this. He’s surprised that more fans, more media, haven’t plastered his comments all over the place. But whether this gets printed or not, it should get the response he’s looking for, if the looks Jason’s shooting in his direction are any indication.

After spitting out his pre-written answer, he adds, “Of course I’d have no problem doing our fight scene. It’s the only chance Piz and Logan are going to get to roll around together. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be all over Jason? He’s just so great to work with, so tactile; he just gets right up in ya.”

His eyes haven’t left Jason’s since he started speaking. He watches as Jason sneaks closer to listen to what Chris has to say, he watches as Jason’s eyes widen when he hears Chris’ last statement and he most certainly is watching when Jason marches over to the director and asks for a break.

Once the director calls for a break, Jason stalks across the set and grabs Chris by the arm. He drags him off the set, past the food services table, past the trailer used as a lounge, and into Jason’s own personal trailer. He practically tosses Chris through the door and slams it behind them both. The snick of the lock makes the excitement roiling in Chris' stomach grow exponentially.

Chris is standing in the middle of the trailer and Jason is leaning, body loose and relaxed, against the door. His eyes are black as coal, and his intense stare is pinned on Chris, so it felt like he couldn’t even budge an inch from the spot he is standing on.

Casually, Jason pushes off from the door and walks, scratch that, _prowls_ across the small space. Chris is buzzing in anticipation. This is exactly what he hoped would happen once Jason heard his comments to TV Guide. He doesn’t know what Jason is going to do to him, but he doesn’t care; whatever it is, Chris knows he’s going to enjoy it.

Jason stops just far enough in front of Chris that they aren’t touching, yet close enough to tease. Chris can feel the heat rolling off Jason’s body, can feel the warm puffs of air on his face as Jason breathes and can smell the citrus-y scent of Jason’s hair gel.

Chris is drowning in Jason, until finally he speaks. “You like talking to reporters, don’t you? You like telling anyone who’ll listen what you'd like me to do to you? Well, if you like to talk so much, maybe you’ll have to tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Chris shutters a full-on body quake that practically is an orgasm in itself, except every molecule in his body is still rigid with anticipation. He couldn’t even speak without stuttering. “W-w-what?”

Jason leans in a closer. “I’m not going to touch you unless you tell me what to do. So, we can stand here staring at each other for this entire break, or you can use that mouth you like to go yapping with and have some fun.”

Chris doesn’t think he’ll be able to _speak_ , let alone tell Jason what to _do_ , but apparently his brain really isn’t connected to his mouth, because he hears his voice telling Jason to kiss him and then Jason is doing it.

At first it’s just a warm brush of lips, the same artificial-cherry flavor he remembers, but then Jason’s tongue slides in, and all Chris can think of is the soft wetness of Jason’s mouth. The kiss escalates and Chris has his hand at the back of Jason’s neck, pulling him in further. He grapples to touch Jason everywhere until he realizes that Jason isn’t touching him at all, doesn’t have a hand on him, all he’s doing is kissing him.

Chris breaks the kiss and speaks in a rough voice against Jason’s lips. “Touch me. Put your hands on me.”

Immediately, Jason’s hands are at Chris’ hips, pushing the material of his shirt out of the way to get at the heated skin underneath. Jason’s big hands sweep over his back, alternating between rough squeezes and tender brushes. Chris can hardly breathe and all his synapses are popping at once. However, he has enough sense to pull them back on to the couch.

Jason’s pining him down with his body and Chris can’t stop thinking about the body underneath the clothes. He breaks the kiss again and pushes Jason back. “Take off your shirt.”

Jason smirks at him and leans back to pull his shirt up over his head as Chris leans forward to do the same with his. Chris drags him back to down and shivers at the feeling over their nipples rubbing together. He’s pressing his chest firmly to Jason’s, and then his mouth is making demands once more without his brain’s knowledge. “Put your mouth on me. Want to feel your tongue on my skin.”

At first contact, Chris moans so loud he’s sure half the crew is going to come running to see what is going on in here, but Jason doesn’t stop. He licks his way down Chris’ throat, nibbling at the hollow, and then moves lower, taking a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue at the hardened peak, biting down.

Chris arches off the couch, a desperate moan tearing from him. “Oh God! Fuck, love your mouth, Jason. Think about it all the time. Want it everywhere; want you to lick me with that mouth of yours.”

He can feel Jason smirk against his skin, but he doesn’t stop moving, and instead licks a slick trail down Chris’ stomach, tracing the path of dusky hair that leads below his waistband. He stops for a moment, kneeling between Chris’ thighs, and looks up to catch his eye before winking and ducking down to undo Chris’ jeans.

Before Chris can blink, his jeans and boxers are on the floor and Jason’s mouth is teasing his dick. He drops a trail of soft kisses up the underside of Chris’ cock; hard and lying flushed on his belly. When Jason reaches the tip, he teases the slit, lapping up the bead of pre-come at the head.

Jason’s warm breath is tickling his sensitive flesh, but he doesn’t do anything more than graze the tip with his lips. Chris bucks his hips up and watches his cock slide against Jason’s closed lips and leaves a trail of shiny fluid across his cheek.

Jason’s smirking again, and when he speaks the deep vibrations of his voice echo through Chris' own dick, causing it to jerk. “You want me to suck you? You gotta say it.”

Chris groaned, and stuttered in his haste to get the words out. “Suck me, Jason. Oh God, need to be in your mouth. So hot, so very hot.”

Jason’s doesn’t waste a second, and he’s taking Chris down his throat, sucking hard and fluttering his tongue against the ridge of the head. Chris bucks his hips up when he feels Jason massaging his balls, and he can’t help the tingling that starts to gather at the base of his spine.

He doesn’t think he can hold out much longer, but he doesn’t want it to be over. What he really wants comes spilling out his mouth faster than his brain can keep up. “Fuck me, fuck me so hard, right through the couch. Please, Jason, fuck me.”

He doesn’t recognize the high, desperate whine of his voice, but he does recognize the snick of Jason’s belt and the grating of his zipper. He flips himself over and hikes up higher onto the couch, half hanging over the back. He grips tight onto the cushion at the first touch of Jason’s finger to his opening. The finger slides in easily, and Chris doesn’t know where Jason got lube from, but he doesn’t care.

Jason kneels behind him and Chris can feel the heated brush of Jason’s cock on the inside of his thigh as Jason's fingers twist deeper inside of him. His thighs shake, waiting for Jason to move and then he realizes he doesn’t need to wait for Jason. “Fuck me now.” He rocks back, chanting, “now, now, now.”

Jason’s fingers pull out of him, and then Jason eases into his ass, thrusting forward and burying Chris in the couch.

Chris’ whole body is on fire with the feeling of Jason inside him, fucking him open and making him burn from the inside out.

His dick is rubbing up against the worn fabric of the couch, but it’s not enough. Chris is aching for release and he wants Jason to be all over him. He can barely get the words out; his voice is cracked and fucked-out. “Put your hand on me, make me come.”

Jason’s plastered across Chris’ back, flexing his hips at a jack-knife speed, and then he’s reaching around and wrapping his hand around Chris' cock. Chris moans at the tight grip Jason’s using on him, and he can’t stop the filth that pours from his mouth. “So fucking dirty—fucking me on set for everyone to hear—can’t stop thinking about that pretty little mouth.”

Jason bites down on Chris' shoulder and pumps into him harder. Chris feels like his whole body has turned to liquid and solid at the same time. His back arches and he groans as he shoots three weeks worth of tension all over the couch cushion. Jason manages one last thrust, and comes, warm and wet inside of him.

Chris rests his forehead on the back of the couch, and he can feel the sweat rolling down his back where Jason is sprawled across him. They're both panting heavily, but Chris can’t move yet, boneless and sated and enjoying the feeling of Jason spread out over him.

Finally they slide into a more comfortable position; Jason’s still touching him, drawing shapes into his thigh. Chris is sure they look like they’ve just survived an earthquake, and his come is drying on the couch, but Chris has learned a valuable lesson today: when he wants something, all he has to do is ask for it.


End file.
